Annie's Story
by parapluies
Summary: This is the story of Annie Blair, Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts, member of the Order of the Phoenix, and Sirius Black's girlfriend.


Annie's Story

Author's Note: I wanted to write a story from the point of view of someone in a relationship with Sirius, but seeing as I've never shipped him with anyone, I decided to create the character of Annie Blair. Annie is a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and member of the Order of the Phoenix.

I don't know very much about the world of fandom, I just created this one day when I was bored and it is my first fanfic, so bear with me! Leave reviews if you'd like, but please be constructive. I don't quite know where I'm going with this, but if enough people like it perhaps I'll continue!

I evidently do not own the world of Harry Potter, simply the character of Annie.

Before she had been completely awakened from her sleep she was aware of the racket coming from the foot of the bed. From under her heavy eyelids she saw the shadowy form of what was surely Sirius making frantic movements to and fro across the room. He must have noticed her stirring into wakefulness for in what appeared to be a split second he was standing beside her and fiddling with the blankets.

"Annie, wake up," he said as softly as he could manage, but with an evident quiver of angst in his voice.

Annie just grumbled intelligibly and rolled over on to her other side, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Sirius rolled her back and began stroking her hair. "Please, Annie, this is important." He said as he recommenced pulling her covers off.

At this Annie became annoyed and sat up groggily. "What is it Sirius? It's the last day of summer vacations and you won't let me to sleep in? God knows how many hours of sleep I'll get patrolling the Hogwarts hallways this year." After this, she added in a grumble: "I can't say everything about being made Head of Slytherin is a walk in the park."

"Darling, I'm sorry, but … it appears that I've misplaced the bag Dumbledore gave me yesterday! He made me swear I'd guard it with my life and -

"You mean that purple bag with the silver stars?" interrupted Annie.

"Yes! You've seen it?" he asked hopefully.

"I stuck it in the closet last night, nearly broke my knee tripping over it when I came into the room. How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving things by the door?"

"Oh thank goodness!" said Sirius, ignoring that last remark. He made his way to the closet door and opened it, so as to assure himself that the bag was indeed there. "You could have let me know, almost had a stroke when I woke up and found it missing."

"I didn't want to wake you – say what's in that bag anyways? I could have sworn I heard it growling when I picked it up."

"Oh, I think that's just some sort of anti-burglary charm Dumbledore put on it," he said as he made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge. "He wouldn't tell me what was inside of it though."

"Mmm," said Annie indifferently as she stretched her arms and let out a yawn. "I still can't believe I've been made Head of Slytherin … and it's just my second year as a teacher! Why on earth would Severus step down as Head?"

"Who gives a damn why Snivellus stepped down? What I'd like to know," he said with an expression of mock digust, "is how on earth I could be seeing someone who is so associated with Slytherin."

Annie rolled her eyes at this remark. "Sirius, just because I'm the Head of Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a bad person."

"Oh," said Sirius with a smirk on his face, "I beg to differ. I think you are actually very, very bad."

At this he pounced onto Annie and sent her sprawling onto her back. She didn't return the playful smile spread across his face and pushed him off.

"You've got to be kidding. You woke me up at," she cast her glance to the alarm clock on her bedside table, "eight o'clock in the morning and I was out 'til five on Order business, you can't expect me to be in the mood."

She had to smile at the look of disappointment on his face. She stood up and ran her hands through his disheveled hair.

"Listen," she said softly, "go downstairs and get a start on breakfast, I'll be down in a second."

He turned without a word and stalked out of the bedroom looking remarkably like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Annie couldn't help giggling as she made her way into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She turned to face the mirror and pulled her nightshirt off. The white bandages that were taped onto her side had turned a bright red as she had worried they would. She pulled them off and attended to disinfecting the large gash and replacing the bandages. She then carefully discarded the old bandages in such a fashion that Sirius wouldn't find them. She didn't want to let Sirius know yet, but when she was out with the Order last night they had had an encounter with trolls. One of them knocked her in the side and sent her flying into a stone wall. She was instantly knocked out and Lupin had saved her just before one of the other trolls knocked her head it. She had gotten home so late because Dumbledore had had to fly her to Mungos to revive her. Sirius hadn't suspected anything because sometimes her Order outings did take a fair amount of time, and she was in no mood to worry him with this story on their last day together.

After she finished up and put her shirt back on she looked into the mirror. Her silky, long black hair was a tangled up mess so she ran a quick brush through it before she left the bedroom.

As she stepped into the dingy hallway, she heard a grumbling voice from the hallway beside hers. She peaked around the corner and just as she expected there was a pig-like house elf polishing the portraits in the hallway.

"Well good morning Kreacher!" said Annie with a grin on her face.

Kreacher jumped as if he hadn't heard her exit her room and quit his grumblings instantly. He turned his huge, miserable eyes onto her.

"Good morning lady, mighty fine good morning." He said in the most unconvincing of tones, bowing low so that his long, crooked nose brushed the dusty floor beneath him.

As Annie turned to leave she heard him add: "Would be better if the likes of you wasn't always roaming around these halls, no no. Oh what my poor mistress would say if she knew Master was going around with a Mudblood."

Annie laughed as she made her way down the stairs. Despite Kreacher's constant insults she actually found him to be quite amusing.

She made her way passed the house-elf heads on the wall and felt a shiver run up her back – Sirius had tried to remove them when she expressed her distaste, but it appeared that everything hung on the walls of Twelve Grimmauld Place were meant to stay up as long as the house did.

She entered the hallway that was dimly lit with oil lamps, casting dark shadows as she moved along to the kitchen where she could hear Sirius humming a cheerful tune. Evidently his mood had drastically changed since five minutes ago. She opened the kitchen door to find Sirius breaking an egg over a metal bowl.

"Why, how lovely to see you Professor Blair!" said Sirius with a huge grin on his face.

"And how grand to see you escaped-convict Sirius Black!" replied Annie laughing.

She made her way to the table and pulled out a chair. Sitting down, she asked what was for breakfast.

"Well, my dear, I thought that for our last morning together, I would go all out and make my specialty of scrambled eggs and orange juice."

At this Annie began to laugh and said: "Sirius, you really do need to learn to cook something else! I reckon that this past summer you and I have singlehandedly kept all the chicken coops in Britain in business!"

"Hey, well you can't say that I don't make the most mouth watering scrambled eggs for miles round," he said as he brought a plate over to the table with four scrambled eggs on them.

As he sat down at the table and began covering the eggs in pepper, Annie got up and poured them two cups of orange juice. She made her way back to the table and sat on Sirius' lap, handing him a cup of juice. She leaned over and gently kissed his neck.

"Hey now," said Sirius jokingly, "if it's not time in the bedroom then it's definitely not time here in the dining room."

Annie laughed and looked up at Sirius, meeting his gaze with her own. Moments like this always took her breath away because the love he had for her was so evident in his blue eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, and whispered: "I'm gonna miss you this year."

Sirius stroked her hair and leaned his forehead onto hers. "You know I'll write to you lots, and Dumbledore set up that special floo powder network so that I can talk to you in the evenings without the worry of being caught by the Ministry. But lets not get too sad yet, we've got a whole day ahead of us." And then he sat up and added in exaggerated enthusiasm: "And we've got eggs to eat!"

He scooped up a generous amount of eggs onto a fork and brought them to Annie's mouth, she opened up and he dumped them in. Sirius watched her expectantly as she chewed and swallowed. She let out a hearty "Mmmmm!" with a thumbs up, although she had gotten quite sick of the taste of eggs about halfway through July.

Sirius smiled and said: "You liar," as he scooped up a forkful for himself.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang, causing the portrait of Sirius' mother to begin her usual howling about "_stains of dishonour_" and "_blood traitors_".

Annie sighed as Sirius got up and left the room, mumbling exasperatedly: "If once, just_ once_, they could refrain from using that bloody doorbell!"


End file.
